MODUS AYAH
by G-life
Summary: Minato dan Fugaku bekerja sama membuat masing-masing putra mereka yang tidak normal menjadi normal. menyukai perempuan dengan harapan mereka bisa memiliki cucu. Memanfaatkan Haruno Sakura, gadis kusam yang hidup di jalanan untuk mengembalikan kenormalan anak mereka, tanpa di ketahui oleh gadis itu sendiri. Warning : Yaoi, SasuSakuNaru, DLDR, Mind RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**MODUS AYAH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By G-Life**

**Rate M**

**Genre © **

**Main Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura X Naruto**

_**Slight, **_**KakaSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Minato dan Fugaku bekerja sama membuat masing-masing putra mereka yang tidak normal menjadi normal. menyukai perempuan dengan harapan mereka bisa memiliki cucu. __M__emanfaatkan Sakura haruno, gadis kusam yang hidup di jalanan tanpa di ketahui oleh gadis itu sendiri.___

_Sejelek-jeleknya fic ini, tolong jangan benci Chara/Pair di dalamnya. Kalo mau benci, Authornya.___

_Saya bersedia menanggung dosa Author_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

Lemon *May be in next Chap*, Yaoi *SasuNaru, EYD, DLDR, RnR, Type AU.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura Haruno, gadis kusam berambut pink. Menatap jalan sekitar mencari mangsa. Gadis pink ini tersenyum senang melihat mangsa empuk di sebrang jalan. Membenar kan topi sport merah kusamnya, Sakura menyebrang jalan mendekati pria berambut perak bermasker yang menutupi sebagian wajah pria itu. Sudah sejak tadi Sakura mengincar pria berpakian formal yang berdiri di samping ferari hitam, 'pakai jas, pasti dompetnya tebal.' pikirnya senang.

Saat semakin dekat Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit ragu.

Perlahan ia mencoba menghela nafas—pelan, demi menghilangkan rasa ragu di hatinya. "Ayo Sakura, kau pasti bisa. Kau tidak mau menjadi pelacaur kan?" Sakura berbisik pada dirinya sendiri—meyakinkan bahwa ini yang terbaik, bagi dirinya.

Kepala merah mudanya berkali-kali menengok kanan kiri—melihat keadaan, memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Apa sudah cukup aman?.

Merasa aman ia berpura -pura menabrak pria itu sehingga ia nantinya akan terjatuh. Ia akan menjalankan trik yang sudah dipikirkannya ini.

**BRUK**

Pria itu sedikit tersentak kaget ketika mendapati dirinya sedikit terdorong ke belakang akibat dari sosok gadis yang menabraknya dari depan. Gadis itu nampak limbung dan bersiap terjatuh ke belakang.

Namun, kenyataan itu harus pupus ketika sepasang tangan milik pria itu memegangi pinggang kecilnya. Ssementara dirinya memegangi jas depan pria yang sengaja ia tabrak itu.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf tuan, saya tidak sengaja." Ucap Sakura meminta maaf dengan wajah sedikit memelas.

Pria bermasker itu memandang gadis bermahkotakan helaian _soft pink_ itu sejenak. "Hn." Gumamnya acuh—toh dirinya baik-baik saja. Sakura hanya melempar senyum manis terbaik yang ia miliki dan berlari menyebrang jalan besar.

Hatake Kakashi, Laki-laki berambut perak dengan separuh wajahnya tertutupi masker hitam. Menyembunyikan wajah asli miliknya yang tidak pernah di intip apalagi dilihat oleh manusia manapun selain dia, dan orang tuanya—mungkin.

Dia Kembali sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya diatas layar hanphone _touch screen _miliknya, setelah tadi seorang gadis berwajah kusam—yang Kakashi akui manis—menabraknya. Hampir saja tubuh gadis itu mencium trotoar jalan kalau dia tidak bertindak cepat—memeluk pinggang ramping si gadis.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis menyadari dirinya memikirkan gadis asing itu. Gadis itu kusam, pakaian berantakan. Tapi gadis itu memiliki wajah yang manis dan aroma wangi yang benar-benar memabukkan.

Kakashi memasukan hanpone ke saku jas, menggerakkan tangannya—berusaha merapikan jasnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah trabakan gadis asing itu.

Keningnya mengkerut saat menyadari ada suatu hal yang ganjil—bisa dibilang sesuatu yang hilang. _Ada yang aneh_, pikirnya. Tangannya meraba lagi saku jasnya. Pupil Kakashi mengecil—kaget, saat menyadari hal ganjil itu. Sepasang matanya kini beralih menatap ke sebrang jalan.

Dompetnya! Dompet tebalnya.

Sakura tersenyum, mengibas-ngibaskan dompet tebal di tangannya.  
Mengedipkan sebelah mata, sedikit menggoda pria di seberang jalan yang mengeluarkan ekspresi tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Terima kasih, untuk dompetnya tuan." Sakura berlari cepat setelah berteriak mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Cih sial." Kakashi mendecih kesal, ia menyesal berfikir bahwa wanita itu manis dan memiliki wangi yang sedap.

Kakashi merasa bodoh, ini kali pertama dia di tipu oleh seorang gadis—pencopet. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki merasa terinjak-injak. Apalagi ketika mendengar tawa gadis itu, Kakashi merasa harga dirinya semakin di jatuhkan.

Dan apa-apaan gadis itu, memelet kan lidah.

Kakashi menggeram kesal. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kakashi berlari mengejar gadis berkepala pink yang berada di seberang jalan—gadis yang mengambil dompet tebalnya.

Kakashi mengejar si pencopet manis. Hingga seorang pria berambut kuning lebih tua menghampirinya. Menghampiri mobil farari tempat Kakashi berdiri tadi. Pria berpakain formal itu menatap heran Kakashi yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan seorang gadis aneh dan kusam di seberang jalan.

"Kakashi! Hei—mau kemana kau?!" Pria berambut kuning cerah itu berteriak memanggil Kakashi di sebrang jalan.

"Tuggu sebentar." Kakashi menjawab dengan terburu-buru dan sedikit panik. Ia kemudian kembali mengejar gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas yang sudah berlari sedikit jauh di depannya.

Pria kuning itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya—bingung, dengan tingkah Kakashi. Pria itu berpikir sejenak, dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Kakashi. Mengambil jalan pintas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berlari semakin cepat ketika menyadari pria itu semakin dekat. 'Gawat dia mengejar ku.' Pikirnya panik—dengan langkah cepat, ia semakin menaikkan kecepatan larinya.

Sakura kembali menongok kebelakang memastikan pria yang mengejarnya itu, 'Dia semakin dekat.' Sepasang emerald hijaunya terbelalak, ini benar-benar buruk. Dengan panik Sakura berlari ke pusat perbelanjaan seraya meruntuki kebodohannya. Harusnya dia tadi langsung lari saja—ugh benar-benar bodoh, pikirnya dalam hati.

'Kenapa larinya cepat sekali sih!' Gerutu Sakura dalam hati—otaknya seakan mendapati jalan buntu, dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang.

'Bodoh! Kenapa aku lari ke tempat ini?' Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis sekarang juga. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh dengan berlari ke pusat perbelanjaan. Ini akan semakin membuatnya terpojok—di sini ramai dengan para manusia.

Sakura berlari ke tempat parkir—ia sudah pasrah dengan keadaan yang membuatnya terpojok, berharap ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Gadis malang itu mendengus, menyadari ramainya tempat parkir motor. Ia bisa memastikan jika sedikit saja pria itu berteriak, dia bisa dalam bahaya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, parkir mobil. Sakura kembali berlari—membelokkan arah langkah kakinya menuju parkir mobil.

Melihat pria pemilik dompet di tangannya semakin dekat. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis bertopi merah itu berlari dimana mobil-mobil mewah terparkir rapi di sana. Sakura menarik satu-persatu pintu mobil di sekitarnya berharap ada orang bodoh lupa mengunci mobilnya. Sakura mendengus putus asa, semuanya terkunci tidak ada tempat baginya untuk bersembunyi. Sakura kembali berlari ke mobil ferari hitam yang ter parkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ia mencoba membuka pintu belakang. 'Tidak di kunci.' Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura masuk seenaknya. Sedikit bersyukur ada juga orang bodoh yang lupa mengunci mobilnya. Sakura baru akan menghela nafas lega jika saja dia tidak melihat dua sejoli tampan berciuman panas di kursi depan mobil.

Ia meneguk salivanya susah payah—takut saat dua pasang mata berbeda warna menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menusuk tajam.  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
Kakashi menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia sudah menelusuri setiap penjuru tempat parkir, mencari gadis berambut _pink_ bertopi merah yang mencuri dompetnya.

"Sial! Lari kemana dia?!" Geramnya dengan nada kesal, karena gadis itu berhasil lolos darinya.

Ia tersentak kaget ketika seseorang menarik lengannya. Sontak Kakashi menoleh, melihat siapa yang menarik paksa lengannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Minato-sensei?" Gumamnya disela nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Sstt!" Pria dewasa berambut kuning cerah, bernama Minato. Meletakan ujung telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Memberi aba-aba agar Kakashi tak membuka suara. 

Minato merangkul bahu kakashi, mengajak Kakashi untuk ikut bersembunyi di samping mobil dengannya. "Kau lihat mobil itu kakashi?" Kakashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Mobil Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanyanya sedikit heran. Ia belum mengerti tentang situasi saat ini. "Hm, kau benar. Aku yakin ada Naruto di dalamnnya." Minato berucap dengan nada pelan—berbisik, agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan oleh si pemilik mobil.

"Keluarlah." Perintah Minato. Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya. Ia semakin bingung dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini.

"Pura-pura mencari sesuatu, lalu kembali kemari." Dengan masih berbisik Minato melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kakashi tersenyum—mengerti.

'Dia ada di dalam.' Pikirnya senang dalam hati. Ia kemudian berjalan seraya menampilkan tersenyum misterius dibalik maskernya. Kakashi bergumam pelan seraya tetap memajukan langkahnya.

"Awas kau pinky." Seringai kejam tercetak jelas di balik maskernya yang menutupi setegah wajahnya—hanya menampilkan sepasang mata miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Sasuke, kedua pria itu sedang asik mencumbu, melumat dan meraba-raba bagian terintim satu sama lain. Dua pemuda tampan dengan warna rambut berbeda itu saling meremas sesuatu yang tegak di balik celana mereka, dengan bibir yang masih saling melumat.

"Kau berdiri." Sasuke terkekeh, melepaskan ciumannya. Ia merasa puas dapat membangunkan Naruto junior hanya dengan rabaan dan remasan tangannya.

"Kau juga Sasuke, keras besar dan—" Naruto menghentikan godaannya saat menyadari suara pintu belakang yang terbuka. Kemudian muncul sosok gadis bertopi kumal masuk seenaknya ke dalam mobil mereka—mengganggu acara panas keduanya.

Keduanya menengok ke kursi belakang mobil yang mereka tumpangi, menatap tajam sosok gadis yang masuk seenaknya ke dalam mobil mereka dan mengganggu acara—panas keduanya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal saat menyadari keberadaan sosok asing di kursi belakang. "Kau!"

Sakura hanya mampu memperlihatkan cengiran kikuk miliknya pada dua makhluk bergender sama—tampan, yang menatapnya tajam dan terlihat marah. Sakura meringis ngeri menatap dua pemuda itu, sepasang mata emerald miliknya bergulir—menatap jijik sepasang pemuda yang tampak berantakan dengan bibir kedua pemuda tampan itu penuh liur, terlihat sangat jelas karena terpantul cahaya.

"Tampan-tampan tapi GAY." Sakura bergidik ngeri saat menyadari apa yang telah kedua pemuda itu lakukan di dalam mobil mereka. Kedua pemuda itu menyadari ucapan Sakura, mereka semakin menggeram marah—tersinggung.

"Kau—cih, gadis sial!" Sakura membungkam mulut kedua pemuda di depannya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, saat melihat pria berambut keperak-perakan di luar.

"Sst—diamlah!" Bisik Sakura dengan nada tertekan. Matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik pria berambut perak di luar—lewat kaca mobil.

Sakura menghela nafas lega seraya melepaskan bungkaman tangannya pada kedua mulut milik kedua pemuda—gay itu, pria itu sudah pergi. Sakura mengernyit jijik saat ia merasakan kedua tangannya penuh liur kedua pemuda itu.

Naruto membersihkan dengan kasar air liur di sudut bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Cih, brengsek!" Umpatnya kesal karena perilaku gadis aneh di dalam mobil.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu belakang—untuk menurunkan gadis aneh itu dari dalam mobilnya.

"Sudah merasa aman?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada terkesan sinis. "Keluar dari mobil ku! Sekarang!"

Sasuke langsung menarik paksa gadis bertopi merah keluar dari mobilnya setelah mengucapkan kata penuh penekanan itu, ia membanting punggung kecil gadis itu pada mobilnya, Dan menatap sepasang emelard itu dengan sepasang onyx tajam miliknya.

Sasuke memutuskan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang nampak sedikit bergetar takut.  
"Berengsek!"

**BRAK**

"Kita lanjutkan di apartemen." Ucap Sasuke seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia ingin bergegas untuk menuntaskan hasratnya pada pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke. Sepasang mata biru lautnya menatap gadis bertopi merah itu dari kaca spion.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Hhh. Hampir saja." Sepasang mata emelard itu terpejam sejenak, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya—berjalan malas. Mata emelardnya memandang sekilas mobil-mobil mewah di sekitar dan melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh—meninggalkan tempat parkiran itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi baru akan keluar dari persembunyiannya, berniat menangkap gadis berambut permen kapas itu—kalau saja Minato tidak menarik lengannya—lagi. Ia menggeram kesal, sekarang apa lagi.

"Jangan Kakashi," Minato memperhatikan Sakura dari kejauhan, bagaimana gadis itu menghela nafas, memejamkan mata. Minato tersenyum sejenak. "Biarkan saja." Ucapnya lagi seraya menatap Kakashi yang tampak semakin menggeram kesal.

"Dia mengambil dompetku." Protes kakashi kesal, dompetnya memang tak menyimpan banyak uang tunai. Tapi, hei—disana banyak tersimpan kartu-kartu penting. Seperti ATM—mungkin.

"Nanti akan kuganti."

"Apa?! Tidak bisa seper—" Sebelum Kakashi melanjutkan kata-katanya, Minato menatapnya tajam. Sehingga pria itu membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku punya rencana." Minato melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Kakashi yang setengah kesal dengan sikap temannya itu.

'Ck, dasar.' Kakashi memutuskan mengikuti langkah Minato yang sudah agak jauh di depannya seraya mengumpat-umpat kesal. Ia benar-benar akan membalas gadis itu—suatu hari nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengusap pipi yang basah karena air mata. Gadis itu merindukan ibunya yang telah pergi satu tahun yang lalu. Ia sudah meminjam uang pada renternir untuk biaya operasi ibunya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain dengan mengambil ibunya, satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi. Dan mulai saat itu, hidup kacau. Ia di kejar-kejar hutang dan rasa takut karena tak bisa membayarnya. Ia takut bila ia tak bisa membayar hutangnya dengan uang. Maka Sakura harus membayar dengan,

—_tubuhnya._

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di atas atap bangunan seraya memandang langit malam, salah satu kegiatan yang membuatnya merasa tenang. Di tempat ini ia merasa aman, menyelimuti hatinya dengan rasa hangat saat melihat gemerlap bintang di langit.

Sakura menjentikkan jari ketika mengingat sesuatu—dompet pria kaya yang dicopetnya tadi siang. Ia kemudian membongkar isi dompet tebal pria itu. Ia kemudian mendengus kesal—kecewa dengan isi dompet yang terlihat tebal tapi tidak banyak uang itu. Hanya ada 2 lembar uang 100 yen di dalamnya, dan kartu-kartu aneh yang tidak ia mengerti. Ck benar-benar sial hidupnya, batinnya kesal seraya mengambil uang tunai di dalam dompet itu dan membuang dompet yang dipegangnya, bersama dengan kartu-kartu aneh di dalamnya.

"Sudah berlari sampai hampir mati, di dalam cuma ini?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan. Ia kemudian merebahkan diri di atas atap seraya menatap langit malam dalam diam. Hingga ia merasakan kantuk dan matanya mulai memberat, diapun tertidur diatas atap. Masa bodoh ini atap rumah orang lain yang penting dirinya sekarang bisa tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
